The dancer's pizza girl
by DinosaurienDino
Summary: When Kai'Sa became famous, she never knew that a mere pizza girl could change her life.


**Hello! Thanks for checking my story out, this chapter will be a little shorter than I wanted to, but I wanted to get started.**

**Feel free to review if you liked it, or didn't like it, I love to hear about what I can change to make it better!**

**This is a "Sub-story" to xNekoruX's Story, we found love, make sure to check her story out, It is really good, and made me want to write this.**

**And of course, I don't own the character, Riot Games does, so don't sue me xD**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhh" Kai'Sa yawned as she stretched her body out on her big mattress she slept on, she was tired because of the fan meeting yesterday, nothing out of the ordinary happened, no thrown drinks or food, but all the exited fans wanting a picture, or an autograph still made the dancer of K/DA exhausted.

She reached over to her bedside table that she puts her phone on before she goes to sleep but wrinkled her nose, confused about the fact that she couldn't feel her phone laying there. She turned to the direction of the bedside table and saw that her phone was gone.

"Where is my.." Kai'Sa mumbled to herself when she heard a silent giggling coming from her couch.

Confused Kai'sa looked in the direction of the giggling, but the person was laying down in the couch, making it impossible to see who was laying there from the position of the bed.

Kai'Sa quickly put on a pair of purple sweat pants and a white tank top that she had thrown off before bedtime the night earlier.

The dancer sat up on her bed, slowly rubbing her eyes to try to get some drowsiness out of her bright amethyst eyes, then in an instant she got up on her feet and slowly walked towards the intruder laying on her couch, not wanting to cast attention upon herself, so she sneaked slowly to try to confront the person.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" Kai'Sa said with a confused look cast towards the woman in her couch, not realizing that Evelynn was holding the dancer's phone in her hand.

"Just messaging a friend, nothing to worry about" The singer looked with a teasing big grin towards Kai'Sa who just realized that the lady laying in her couch was holding her phone.

The dancer hastily tried to grab the phone from Evelynn who was typing something while chuckling.

"Hey! Give me that!" Kai'Sa irritatingly said while tried to take hold of her phone. When she finally grasped it with her left hand, Evelynn pressed the screen of the phone one more time before letting the dancer take the phone away from her.

"Oh my, whoopsie, didn't realize that was your phone sweetheart, I hope I didn't text someone too important." The siren teasingly said before letting out giggle, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

Kai'Sa quickly scrolled through the texts the siren had sent. Her face turned tomato red before looking angrily at the chuckling singer still laying in her couch.

"You did not just do that!" The singer almost shouted at the now laughing siren in the couch.

The woman scrolling through the phone realized that Evelynn had been chatting with a certain delivery girl.

**Kai'Sa : **Hey Sivir, you up?

**Sivir : **What are you doing up this early haha, you kinda woke me up, it's alright tho

**Kai'Sa : **Sorry,I just had something in mind

**Sivir : **What?

**Kai'Sa : **Let's do something today

**Sivir : **Haha sure Kai, when?

**Kai'Sa : **Maybe 12, at the mall? We can eat something

**Sivir : **Sounds perfect, I'll see you there

The dancer now with her phone in her hand stood there, looking at Evelynn with the reddest face she had ever had "You woke her up too? Why did you do this?!" Kai'Sa almost wanted to throw her phone right in the amber eyed women's face but didn't, only because she wanted the smug lady to answer her questions, not slap her.

"Oh my, why so angry? I thought you wanted to meet your girlfriend." Evelynn looked at the blushing dancer in front of her with a teasing gaze.

"First, she is not my girlfriend" Kai'Sa glared a little at Evelynn before continuing "And yes... But I'm not ready, what do I say? What do I do?" Kai'Sa looked at her feet, fidgeting with her hands, feeling a little embarrassed for almost screaming at the vixen before.

Evelynn chuckled a little before raising from her position in the couch. "Just be yourself Kai, that is well enough" the dancer giggled even more. "And I just couldn't bear with you being such an amateur at this, you need to ask your girlfriend out some day, right?"

The dancer's face reddened again as she looked at Evelynn with embarrassed eyes. "I said I'm not her girlfriend" The dancer couldn't help to let out a little smile at the mere thought of Sivir being her actual girlfriend, but quickly snapped out of her thought when the siren said "Yet..."

Kai'Sa elbowed the amber eyed woman in the side because of what she just said, now blushing hard, feeling like her heart is going to burst out of her chest and run away.

"I can drive you down to the mall, I need to buy some more ramyun for Akali, she pleaded like a little baby yesterday because we had none." Evelynn smiled at the blushing dancer and then walked out of her room happily humming the melody of some song that Kai'Sa didn't recognize.

"By the way Eve." Kai'sa stretched out her hand towards the door before the singer could even it.

"Mhm, what is it Bokkie?" Evelynn turned around before she had completely disappeared out in the hallway.

"How did you even manage to get into my phone? I have a 6 digit code on it, you can't possibly guess it." Kai'sa asked the female in the doorway, with a confused look on her face.

Evelynn just giggled as an answer before walking out into the hallway. "You have two hours to get ready before we leave sweetheart, be ready in time, wouldn't want your girlfriend waiting huh?"

"Shut up." Kai'Sa mumbled just loudly enough to make Evelynn hear it.

Kai'Sa sat on the couch for a moment thinking about what she will say or do when she meets with Sivir, a little confidense had overthrown her because of Evelynn's advice, then shook her head, a little red on her cheeks before going into her personal bathroom.

She took off her morning clothes and stepped into the shower. After taking a hot shower like she usually does, while drying her hair with a blow dryer she walked over to her walk-in closet and fondled her hair some, thinking about what she should wear.

She thought a little more and then walked towards one of the hangers with dresses on them, she reached out her hand towards one of her purple dresses and looked at it, she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself holding the dress over her body.

"This one is perfect" The dancer mumbled happily to herself before putting it on.  
-

"That is so over the top" Evelynn sighed as she saw the dancer walking into the kitchen where she and the youngest member of the group sat and ate breakfast together.

"I think it's cute Kai" The rapper complimented while admiring the woman with the purple dress on.

"Not to be mean or anything but I really can't tell if you are going to the Nobel dinner or a lunch date Bokkie." The amber eyed woman sighed as she slowly shook her head against Kai'Sa while giggling softly.

"I don't think it's that bad." The dancer said before throwing an annoyed look against Evelynn.

"I don't think your girlfriend is going to wear something that fancy..." The vocalist said while taking a bite of her sandwich she had in her hand.

"What? Girlfriend? Are you and Sivir a pair? Awww..." Akali quickly sighed out in response to what Evelynn had said.

"We are not together, we are just going to take something to eat, nothing more" Kai'Sa replied now with blood rushing through her cheeks.

"Well girlfriend or not, we need to get you into something more casual, if you don't want all the attention in the world facing you Bokkie" The vocalist said as she stood up and put an arm around Kai'Sa's shoulders.

"Alright, alright, you are the fashion expert after all" The amethyst eyed dancer mumbled, pouting a little before following the vixen to her room upstairs.

"Done! That looks so cute on you." Evelynn said while watching the dancer walk out of her closet, now wearing a pair of blue tight jeans and a purple long-sleeved polo shirt and a pair of heeled boots.

"Thank you, Eve, wouldn't want Sivir to feel bad because I dressed up so much, it's just a lunch after all." Kai'Sa looked at the vocalist with a warm smile.

"Anytime." Evelynn said while embracing the dancer in a quick hug. "Oh my, it's getting late, 20 minutes before we need to be at the mall, let's go!" The amber eyed woman said as she took Kai'Sa's hand and lead her towards the entrance of the K/DA penthouse.

The two women got into one of the lifts and pressed the button with a –1 on it, leading them to the garage.

"I'm so nervous." Kai'Sa said while moving her feet on the floor of the lift.

"Why? You have met her before, haven't you?" The other woman answered while looking at the dancer with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes, but I get so nervous and shaky while talking to her Eve, it feels like I'm going to explode into a million pieces." Kai'Sa answered still looking nervously at the floor of the lift.

"Hey, that's just normal when you speak to people you like, I'm sure Sivir feels the same thing while talking to you." The singer answered while placing a finger under the dancer's chin and moving it to get eye contact with the embarrassed woman"

"You sure?" Kai'Sa stuttered as answer, blushing a little.

"100 percent." The amber eyed woman answered before hearing a loud and clear *Ding* coming from the speakers in the lift.

"So, have you made up your mind on what you are going to say to her during the date Bokkie?" Evelynn said while steering the fast car the two women were inside of.

"Wh... What?" Kai'Sa mumbled clearly not listening to what the female chauffeur was saying, she was gazing out on the big sky scrapers of the city they were driving trough.

"You weren't very sure what you were going to say you said before" The amber eyed woman said while taking hold of the gear lever as she was slowing down.

"I'm just going to do what you said I should. Be myself, and I am very interested in knowing Sivir better actually." The dancer excitedly said, now sounding much more confident.

"Good, just don't get too excited. You don't want to make the situation awkward with weird questions, I can tell you that from experience." Evelynn said, now stopping the car in the parking space in front of the big mall where Kai'Sa was going to meet Sivir.

"Nonono." Kai'Sa said quickly before taking off her seat belt and almost jumping out of the expensive car.

"And don't make out too hard, you are in a mall after all." The singer said, giggling teasingly and gazing towards the now red-faced dancer.

"I really love you Eve, but I still hate you so much." The amethyst eyed woman said, chuckling lightly before waving at Evelynn and then started to walk towards the mall.

"Hi Kai!" Sivir called out towards Kai'Sa when she spotted the dancer in the crowd of people, some already taking pictures with her.

"One second, I just need to write these last two autographs Sivir" The dancer called out towards the brown eyed woman in the mall, smiling towards her, before quickly writing her name on the fan's posters of the K/DA group.

Once she was done Kai'Sa walked towards Sivir and gave her a hug.

"Isn't it kind of exhausting with all these fans drooling over you all the time?" Sivir asked curiously while looking at the dancer.

"At least they are not literally drooling" The amethyst eyed woman said while chuckling, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"One thing I'm drooling over is the smell of the food here. I could never afford to eat at a place like this. I would guess that you have at least tasted every dish here twice." Sivir said looking around at all the restaurants around her with a dreamy look.

"No, not really, I usually just cook my own food. That's more fun, I love cooking." Kai'Sa said, she too looking around at the restaurants now.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try them." Sivir said while looking at all the large restaurants in the mall.

"Where do you want to go? There is so many different places." The brown-haired woman said, now looking at the dancer standing beside her.

"Hmmm, maybe the..."

"Oh, look at that place, the steakhouse. We can go there, it looks amazing." Sivir said, now eying a big opening with a gigantic sign that writes out the name of the restaurant.

*Alistar's Steaks*

"I have actually been there, I wouldn't mind going there again, they have quite good steaks there." The amethyst eyed woman now said. "And I am pretty hungry too, you seem like you are hungry aswell." Kai'Sa said as they started to walk towards the steakhouse.

When the two women entered, they were greeted by a young woman standing in the entrance, she was guiding people to their tables.

"Hi and welcome to Alistar's Steakhouse, wait a moment and I will hook you up with a table for two."

The woman tapped on a tablet before looking up at the two women in front of them.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Kai'Sa? Oh my god I can't believe I'm talking to a K/DA member." The woman said as she jumped a little in excitement when she saw the dancer.

"I love your choreography in the Pop/Stars video, you look stunning when you dance." The woman rabbled while staring at the K/DA member, forgetting all about the brown-haired woman besides the dancer.

"Is there a table ready?" Sivir said, looking tiredly at the rabbling waitress who was completely fangirling over the K/DA member.

"Right, the table. I can place you in a private lounge, they usually need to be pre-booked, but I can make an exception for the cutest K/DA member." The woman said, discreetly, trying to not get any attention from the other workers at the steakhouse.

"That sounds perfect." Kai'Sa said, giggling a little from the compliment.

"I'll take the 'Alistar's special'." Kai'Sa said to the waitress standing at the table of the two women in the private lounge.

"Absolutely. Do you want the spicy bearnaise or the normal one?" The waitress said, while tapping some more on her tablet where she types the orders from the customers.

"The spicy one thank you, it looks too good to not have" Kai'Sa said while looking at the pictures of the food in the menu, getting even hungrier from the pictures of the different dishes that Alistar's have to offer.

"Some hot sauce for the hot lady, absolutely." The young waitress said while sending the order to the kitchen. "And for you miss?" She said, still looking at Kai'Sa, but talking to Sivir at thje same time.

"I'll take the same as her." The pizza girl mumbled while pointing at the amethyst haired woman sitting in front of her.

"Of course, do you want the spicy bearnaise too?" She said while quickly pressing the screen of her tablet before looking at the dancer again.

"No, just the normal one." She said while tapping her fingers against the table before her, looking with a irritated look at the waitress, flirting with Kai'Sa

"Alright, the food will be here in a bit, enjoy your drinks until then!" The waitress cheered before she walked away into the crowded restaurant, helping other customers.

"Are you alright Siv?" The dancer said to the brown-haired woman in front of her with a warming gaze.

"Yeah, it's nothing." The brown-haired woman said, throwing up a forced smile at Kai'Sa who was eyeing her with glistering eyes.

"Well, I'm not okay." The dancer said to the woman she was sharing table with.

"What? What is it?" Sivir immediately asked, now looking concerned at Kai'Sa.

"She wasn't even looking at you when she took your order, I know she was fangirling and all, but that's a really shitty thing to do." Kai'Sa ranted, looking right into Sivir's brown eyes.

"She was kinda cute though." Sivir mumbled while pouting a little at the dancer.

"I couldn't care less about her." Kai'Sa said, chuckling a little before leaning over the table and planted a small, sweet kiss on Sivir's cheek.

"I don't need a waitress when I have a pizza girl" Kai'Sa said giggling before sitting back on her chair, her heart pounding as hard as ever, it felt like a ticking atom bomb, a few seconds away from blowing the whole city to pieces.

Sivir just sat there with her mouth open, her heart also pounding, her cheeks red like blood, looking at the dancer before getting interrupted by the same waitress as before.

"Here is your food ladies!" The waitress said, putting their plates on the table. "Enjoy your meal!" The waitress winked at Kai'Sa, but the dancer was too busy with blushing too recognize the waitress sudden flirt.

"OH MY GOD!" Kai'Sa shouted towards the young rapper sitting in her bed.

"I can't believe that I kissed her on the cheek oh my god, oh my god" The dancer said so quickly that Akali couldn't even respond.

"What happened? You need to tell me Bokkie!" The rapper said excitingly, looking with big eyes at the amethyst eyed woman who almost was shaking with excitement.

"So we ate at Alistar's and there was this waitress that really liked K/DA so she was very excited to meet me and gave me so many compliments about my dancing and my looks but Sivir didn't like how she talked to me because she got a little jealous and she told me that she thought she was irritating and I just from nowhere kissed her on the cheek oh my goooood!" Kai'Sa talked so fast that she might as well could have been the rapper of the group.

"Woah there, chill Bokkie, I don't understand a single word you are saying." Akali said facepalming at the dancer's excitement.

Kai'Sa took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Okay so... Sivir was jealous because the waitress at Alistar's was complimenting me so much. So, to cheer her up I said that I didn't need a waitress when I had a pizza girl and kissed her on the cheek." The dancer said, still fast but much more understandable.

"That, is soooo cuuuteee." The maknae of K/DA said, resting her chin on her hand, looking dreamily at Kai'Sa. "I'm so proud of you Bokkie, that is so amazing." Akali said still looking at the dancer that was almost over heating with excitement.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
